Hoes are well known for use in working the soil and for recovering weeds and other unwanted growth from the ground. However, it is sometimes desirable not to disturb the soil when digging up weeds with a hoe. Thus, a conventional hoe has limitations which prevents it from being used to perform a number of different cultivating steps. Because of this drawback of conventional hoes, a need exists for an improved cultivation tool which can work the soil, if necessary, and to be used to cut weeds and other undesirable growth from the soil without disturbing the soil itself. The present invention satisfies this need.
Disclosures relating to this general subject area are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
97,863 PA1 D. 253,807 PA1 3,942,591 PA1 197,956 PA1 3,592,272